Railgun is a Boy? -Side Story-
by itsRailgun
Summary: [Chapter 1 only an introduction to the characters and some background of them.] Misaka Mikoto has getting used to live as a guy although it's only been for days. And when he thought the peaceful day in Academy City finally comes, he's wrong. Together with Touma, Kuroko, Kazari, and Ruiko, their encounter with (ex) class 3-A of Mahora Academy brings a new knowledge to them!


**Author's Note:**

**Heya~! I know I know, I'm on my break. But I got this idea so why not writing this story then? XD**

**This is a side story of my 'Railgun Is A Boy?!', technically, but I make this into a crossover fic with my third favorite series, titled Mahou Sensei Negima by Akamatsu Ken-sensei!**

**I found it's interesting to make Touma meets Asuna who has the same ability as him, the ability to nullify supernatural power, also both of them are super idiot in class. And do you happen to know that Misaka Mikoto and Negi Springfield have the same seiyuu, Satou Rina? *cough***

**Okay, no more chatting! Hope you enjoy this one. This story happened between Chapter #5 and Chapter #6 of the main story, 'Railgun Is A Boy?!'.**

_**(Disclaimer: I don't own both To Aru Majutsu no Index series and Mahou Sensei Negima series. Both are belong to the respective authors, Kazuma Kamachi sensei and Akamatsu Ken sensei. However, this fanfiction is belong to me.)**_

**OOOXXXOOO**

**(Summary)**

Evangeline A.K. McDowell, The Doll Master, Maga Nosferatu, Dark Evangel, The Undying Mage, the vampire from Mahora Academy who got cursed in the body of 14-years-old girl, with a strong magic casted by Nagi Springfield, Negi's father. Magic Side.

Shirai Kuroko, the second year student at Tokiwadai Middle School, one of the 47 Level 4s Teleporter in Academy City, Tokiwadai's Ace's partner. Science Side.

Negi Springfield, a 11-years-old boy who becomes a teacher at an all-girls' school district at Mahora Academy, who dreams to become a Magister Magi, the greatest Magician just like his father, the Thousand Master. Magic Side.

Misaka Mikoto, the third year Middle School student of Tokiwadai, the third strongest in the Academy City, Level 5 Electromaster, The Railgun who turns into a guy as an effect of a certain drug. Science Side.

Kagurazaka Asuna, or perhaps her real name, Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofusia, the Twilight Imperial Princess of Mundus Magicus (the Magic World) who can nullify magic power. Magic Side.

Kamijou Touma, the normal high school boy who can negate all supernatural powers such as magic and esper power, Level 0 Imagine Breaker. Both Sides?

People from different sides meet!

Despite being aware of the existence of magicians, Kamijou still doesn't know there's still another kind of magicians. Meeting Negi Springfield, the Magister Magi in training, and Kagurazaka Asuna, the Magic Canceller, and Mahora's unique people, was something he never expected!

OOOXXXOOO

**(Prologue_1)**

_He was born seventeen years ago, shadowed with misfortunes._

_A normal high school boy who bears a special ability of Imagine Breaker. Walking alongside with misfortunes in his life. Level 0 of Academy City who managed to defeat high level espers._

_Does that make him labeled as the strongest in Academy City? No. He still is a no-ability student._

_What's so special about him, then?_

_What is Academy City anyway?_

_A place where a bunch of super-powered human gathered in one place, going to school like other normal student, living together with friends._

_A city where your esper level decided who you are… At least several people think like this._

_Hence, Level 0 who has no ability called the useless person…_

_But this Kamijou Touma, despite being a Level 0, had done some amazing things with his right hand and strong will power._

_Getting himself involved in dangerous situations involving magicians._

_Getting his arm chopped more than once._

_Getting _killed_ several times and losing his memories._

_Turning from hero into a villain in the eyes of the world in order to save a Magic God._

_Through the ups and downs, he _protected_ everyone's smiles, in the end._

**(Prologue_2)**

_Technically, she has lived more than…who knows?_

_She had put to sleep for 130 years to clean up the remnants of Cosmo Entelachiea with her power, then travelling back in time to the world of 130 years ago right after she had put to sleep._

_Once a member of Ala Rubra (lit. Crimson Wing), group of the strongest Mage._

_She had her memory lost from manipulation magic to make her forget what she had seen with her eyes._

_Awaken once again as the 'Kagurazaka Asuna', the normal girl, student at Mahora Academy, with no memories of her past nor her family or friends._

_Then she started regaining her memories bit by bit from her dreams of her past._

_Seeing that scene once again, where her friends died in front of her._

_Collecting her thrown-up past just to encounter the exact sadness she once had forgotten._

_The last descendant of the oldest Royal Family from Magic World, Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofusia._

**(Prologue_3)**

_He _was_ a girl._

_The only male student at an all girls' school, Tokiwadai Middle School, the most prestigious school for those from rich family._

_Started as a Level 1 Electromaster, now known as the third strongest Level 5._

_Third strongest, eh…? Does that matter to him?_

She_ once regretted it that _she_'s a Level 5. Became the source of a certain insane project, seeing _her_ own clones got killed more than 10,000 times._

She was so desperate.

_Planning to get _her_self killed by Number One to save those remained Sisters…_

_To stop the Radio Noise project…_

_Put the burden on _her_ shoulder alone…_

_Until a certain high school boy came to _her_ life, willingly to help _her_…_

_He saved _her_ Sisters, indeed._

_And _she_ had a crush on him, although _she_ didn't want to admit it. But…_

_After _she_ miraculously turned into a guy, he admit his feeling for a certain roommate of his._

**(Prologue_4)**

_Ridiculous._

_10-years-old boy become a teacher at middle school? Everyone didn't want to believe this._

_Negi Springfield, graduated from a certain magic school in England, now has to take a training as a teacher in Japan._

_The path he decided to take, the same with his missing father's._

_To become a Magister Magi…_

_Only met with his father once, when his hometown attacked by demon troops. Never meet with his mother even only once. Only leaving with his big sister and people from his hometown._

_Then, that disaster came…_

_Taking all of his remained family all the way._

_Only leaving him and his sister…_

_Anger…_

_Revenge…_

_Hatred…_

_He had it all deep down inside his heart._

_Then he met new people who are willingly want to share his burdens together._

_Going to Mundus Magicus, searching for his missing father. Only to be faced with the cruel reality._

_Facing the truth…_

_And the deepest secrets…_

**OOOXXXOOO**

**Author's Note:**

**Short? Sorry, I know. XD**

**This is only the prologues indeed. More like the introduction of the characters. The story will start from next chapter.**

**There, see ya~!**


End file.
